


Love and misfortune

by Aki_lice



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, F/F, Servamp AU, Slow Burn, can be read without reading servamp, eventual diakko too, everything is explained, lots of ships i'll tag them as i update, the 7 deadly sins - Freeform, this was posted on ff.net as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: There was a thin line between them, between humans and vampires. However, that line could be crossed, by creating a link between humans and those who call themselves servamps, vampires that carry the burden of the seven deadly sins. The sins were presumed missing for the longest time, until one day, two sisters stumbled upon two of the sins.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Croix Meridies, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Kudos: 3





	Love and misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about lwa and charoix follow me on : https://akilice.tumblr.com/

**Chapter 1:** All of Love.

The existence of beings that were far superior from humans, stronger and immortal is a concept that is hard to believe, mostly because they were good at hiding themselves.

There was a thin line between them, between humans and vampires.

However, that line could be crossed, by creating a link between humans and those who call themselves servamps, vampires that carry the burden of the seven deadly sins.

They were seven siblings; The lustful all of love, the proud queen, sleepy ash of sloth, lawless of greed, world end of gluttony, doubt doubt of envy, and finally, silence of wrath.

The sins were presumed missing for the longest time, until one day, two sisters stumbled upon two of the sins.

"Akko!" Chariot called out for her sister as she prepared the table. She had to leave for work, while Akko needed to go to school. She only hoped that there would be no accidents this morning, because dear god, she did not need to be late again.

Of course her prayers were not answered because she heard a couple of successive thuds upstairs and the sounds of some things breaking.

"AKKO?!"

"I'm ALIVE!" Akko yelled from upstairs, before stumbling and breaking something else again. "I don't think the mirror survived!" She yelled again, while Chariot sighed.

"There comes another seven years of bad luck." Chariot said as she started counting with her fingers. "Right now, the count is… 21 years of bad luck." She deadpanned. "I need a third job."

"I'm ready!" Akko ran downstairs, almost falling on her face. She wore her uniform but her tie was messed up. Chariot shook her head and smiled, fixing it for her. "Thank you!"

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast." Chariot said, while her sister nodded. "You're staying at Lotte's house tonight?"

"Yeah! She's going to help me with a school project! I feel like I won't be motivated if I work alone!" Akko said, then attacked the food on the table.

Chariot smiled and while she wanted to eat her breakfast, she found out that she'd be late if she spent another minute, so she grabbed her bag and waved goodbyes.

She made it to the bus stop, and sighed in relief when she found out she was early. She waited and waited, and checked her watch every two seconds. Her relief turned into anxiety as she realized that the bus would be late.

Chariot had multiple choices, she could wait and arrive late, or she could give up and go hope, but the best option was to throw herself in front of a car.

With a sight, she took off her heels, pulled her sleeves up, and took a deep breath, before she started running at full speed.

There was no way she would lose this job, not even if she had to break a leg, fall on her face, climb a mountain, or even adopt a vampire.

And as if the misfortune she went through this morning was not enough, she ended up running into someone and falling on top of them, both hands at the side of the victim's head.

Chariot stared blankly at person beneath her, a woman with purple hair, and striking green eyes. She stared back at her, not surprised, but more curious than anything.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, making Chariot snap out of her surprise and pull away. The woman stood up, and reached a hand out for Chariot to take. After helping the red head up, she couldn't help but stare at her.

Red eyes and hair, a nice figure, a beautiful face.

She was mesmerizing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are _you_ okay?" Chariot asked the woman, who silently nodded, and despite feeling guilty, Chariot had to accept that answer and run past her because she already lost enough time.

Little did she know that she just ran into the servamp of lust, all of love.

All of love couldn't help but think that she would make a perfect Eve, something about her was truly attractive. But having another Eve would be troublesome, especially with Queen watching her, so she ignored the thought. She was about to walk away, until she stepped on something. Raising an eyebrow, she bent down, picking it up.

It was a cross necklace. With a last look at where the woman headed, she wore the cross and silently walked away.

She turned and walked into an empty alley then stopped when she heard footsteps following her. She slowly turned to the familiar face, and smiled. "I haven't seen you in decades, sister." She said with a cocky smile, staring at the other servamp.

Before her stood the servamp of pride, Queen. She looked younger that All of love, around seventeen perhaps. Her hair was long, with green and mostly white streaks.

"Why did you leave?" Queen asked angrily, her blue eyes glaring, judging. Her question was met with silence, and an indifferent stare from her sister's green eyes. "Answer me, _Lust!_ "

"Lust? Is that what you call me now?" All of love scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. She titled her head, as if teasing her. "Did you come all this way just to ask me that? Unfortunately, I have no answer for you."

The servamp of pride sighed, she should have known that this would be harder than expected. "Because of your departure, the others decided to take different roads as well. Our father meant for us to stay together, but you broke that rule." She said, and it was the other woman's turn to sight now.

"He created us to serve humans. We're just tools. He decided our fate from the very start by giving us our sins." The servamp of lust answered, then raised her hands, shrugging. "He's probably dead anyway."

"That's enough!" Diana interrupted her, and summoned her weapon, a rapier. "If you won't come with me, I'll have to bring you back by force." She said, pointing her blade at her sister. The latter just looked back at her, with no intention of moving or fighting back.

The sound of the pitter pattering of rain drops started growing louder. Neither of them noticed that it started raining.

"I don't want to hurt you, Queen." The servamp of Lust stated, but knew that this was unavoidable.

" _You already did_." Queen thought as she ran towards her, attacking her.

In another part of the city, Chariot has just managed to walk into the restaurant. Looking at her watch, she sighed in relief because she arrived just in time. Just as she was regaining her breath, she heard her phone beeping. She frowned when she saw that it was a call from her other job.

"Hello?" She picked up, hoping that it wouldn't be something bad because she _knew_ her luck. She almost dropped her phone when she heard the news. "But that's late! Can't we finish earlier! No?" She had to stop herself from groaning as she listened to useless explanations. "Fine." She gave up and ended the call.

It wasn't _that_ bad. Akko was going to spend the night at Lotte's house anyway, so she didn't have to worry about her being alone at night. Besides, she had few hours to rest between jobs.

At least, that was what she thought until her manager came to her with a frown on his face.

"Chariot, you're taking two shifts today." He stated, while the woman had to stop herself from groaning out loud.

"Why?"

"Marjolaine did not come saying that she had a meeting with her 'band' or whatever. It's all on you." He said then immediately left without waiting for an answer.

_Oh, Marjolaine_ … The same Marjolaine who she always cleans after. The same one who keeps breaking the dishes and _somehow_ it's Chariot who has to pay for them. The same _Marjolaine_ who caused to fill up more shifts because the woman thought she could handle being a waitress _and_ a band.

Chariot took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

" _This is fine._ " She muttered to herself, then looked outside to see the pouring rain. She hoped that Akko took an umbrella with her. Sighing, she decided to change to her working uniform and start doing her job. She had such a long day.

Tying her red hair up in a ponytail, she started taking the customers' orders. In the day time she would work as a waitress, while occasionally at night, she would work as a photo-shoot model. Sometimes her schedule would be different, but the point was that she was always working.

After her parents' death, she found herself taking care of Akko, so she needed all the work she could get.

Most of the days, she did not mind, but there were other days were she just wanted to sleep and never wake up. She was _so_ tired. Today was one of these days. Not only did she have to work two shifts, but she also had to immediately leave for her second job.

Sometimes she wondered if she was just an unlucky person.

After many hours of work, she was ready to pass out. The good news are that the rain has stopped, the bad news however, she had to walk all the way back and the streets were empty. She felt uneasy, so she fastened her walking hoping that she'd reach home without trouble.

But as her luck would have it…

"Oh, look at this one. She's a beauty, isn't she?" She heard a man behind her, and tried to walk even faster. She was exhausted, which was why all she did was stumble.

"Hey now, where do you think you're going?" She heard another man's voice, and when she tried to run away, he jumped extremely high, landing right before her. She gasped and took a step back.

How did he do that?

She looked back, to find the other guy right behind her. She looked everywhere, trying to find a way to escape.

Meanwhile, All of love was passing by. She had a deep cut on her shoulder, and her clothes were blood stained. " _Queen doesn't know when to hold back_." She thought, shoving her hands into her pockets. She did not want to fight against her sister, but she forced her to fight back, but even then, All of love held back, leading to her current injury. She would take time to heal because she did not have an Eve, or blood to drink to heal herself. Actually, she was a lot weaker than before. She hasn't been an actual servamp in so long.

_How unfortunate_.

She almost laughed at the thought, because after all, not only was she the servamp of Lust… But she also earned herself another title.

_The servamp of misfortune_.

She stopped when she saw two men surrounding a helpless woman. Her eyes widened when she noticed that it was the same one who bumped into her this morning. She shook her head and attempted to walk away. This was none of her business. She did not care.

When one of them approached her, Chariot pushed him away, and attempted to run, but he quickly recovered and grabbed her arm, and forcefully grabbed her chin.

"You made a mistake, but I admit I like women who fight back." He muttered with a sickening smile, and as soon as he did, he heard a whistle. He turned to the voice, only to see All of Love taking off the sun glasses on her head, aiming them, and throwing them at him. They hit him right across the face, allowing the red head to escape him.

"I didn't think I'd see filthy sub classes here." All of Love said, walking towards them with a smirk. They only stared her angrily, not realizing her true nature. Sub classes are vampires created by a servamp. She had no idea who they belonged to, and she didn't really care. "That is no way to treat a lady, you know?"

"Who do you think you are?" The second one asked and ran towards her, ready to hit her with his fist, but she just stepped to the side and walked towards Chariot, completely ignoring him.

"You're…" Chariot immediately recognized her, and she noticed the cross she had on her neck. Another thing she noticed, was the blood on her shoulder.

"You better hold on tight." All of love said, before carrying her bridal style. Chariot couldn't find the time to say anything and threw her arms around her neck as she jumped _really_ high.

She opened her eyes once they landed on a building's roof. She was met with green Emerald eyes unlike anything she has ever seen. The Servamp found herself staring back, drawn to her. She did not understand what was so special about this human.

"Are you okay?" She asked putting her down.

Chariot immediately dropped to her knees, and rested a hand on her raging heart. She merely nodded, before asking something.

"How did you do that? How did you jump this high?" She asked. This had to be a dream, because no human was capable of doing such a thing.

"Oh, that? You see, I'm a vampire." The servamp answered with a smile, while the Chariot blankly stared at her.

"A what?"

"A _Servamp_ to be exact. Those guys are vampires too, but they're different from me. I can only drink the blood of someone whom I formed a contract with." All of love explained.

"This must be a nightmare…" Chariot sighed and ran a hand through her hair. What was all this nonsense anyway? There was no way vampires existed, then again, normal humans couldn't jump _that_ high! "How unlucky can one person be…?" She muttered to herself, and the Servamp's eyes widened.

She smiled to herself. Did she finally find someone as unlucky as her?

" _YOU_!" They both turned to find the two vampires on the roof as well. They looked enraged. "I know you! You're _All of Lov-_ "His words were cut off when All of Love cut him right between the eyes. He jumped back, screaming in pain and holding his wound.

All of Love had summoned a scythe, and rested it on her shoulder. She glared at them, furious.

"Has no one told you, how much I hate the sound of my own name?" She asked, and stood still. She was badly injured, and fighting too servamps in her current state wasn't a good idea. The other one ran towards her, she avoided him and tried to attack, but was caught off guard when the injured one came her way.

Her movements were slow, and she was far weaker than them. All she could so was hope he would miss-

At least, that was what she thought before she felt someone pulling her back, helping her avoid him. All of love turned to find out that it was none other than Chariot. She quickly pulled her in her arms and jumped away, trying to escape them, but she was far too week to keep running. They landed on one last roof before she felt all her power leave her. She let Chariot go, and sat on one knee, too tired to stand.

That was how unfortunate her life was, to think that she would die at the hands of sub classes. She shouldn't have intervened.

Her thoughts were cut off when an arm was almost shoved into her face. She raised an eyebrow at the red head who seemed determined for some reason?

"Drink my blood!" Chariot said, making the other woman blink.

"Uh, what?"

"I don't understand what's going on but, you're a vampire, you need blood!" Chariot insisted, while All of Love stared at her in disbelief. "Drink mine!"

"Hold on a second. If I drink it, we will form a permanent contract and you'll be stuck with me." She explained, but the red head wasn't fazed.

"Do we have any other option?" Chariot asked, as if to prove a point.

She was right. There was no other option. She needed blood to heal, and to fight, and she could hear the two vampires getting closer.

But her misfortune…

Well, she'll keep her distance from this human.

"Give me a name." She said, and the red head looked at her confused. "To form the contract, you need to give an item, a name, and your blood." She explained, then showed her the cross on her neck. "This is yours, you dropped it when you ran into me. What is left is a name and blood."

Chariot's mind was blank, she couldn't think of any name, and they didn't have much time. That's why, when her eyes landed on the cross, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Croix."

A circle appeared on the servamp's neck, and on the new Eve's wrist. Chariot then gave her a hand, but the servamp shook her head.

"Sorry, that's not how _I_ drink blood." The servamp said, and slowly leaned in, giving the red head enough time to realize what she was about to do, then kissed her.

Chariot's eyes widened, and the Servamp bit her lip, drawing some blood. She then pulled away, while the Eve covered her mouth in surprise, blushing.

When All of love turned, the vampires finally caught up. With her newfound strength, she summoned her weapon, and swung it at them with so much power that they nearly flew away. Her murderous gaze sent chills down their spines.

"So this is _her_ , the oldest of the servamps." The scarred one muttered under his breath. "Quick, we have to run!"

"Not so fast." She appeared before them right as they turned to run away. Unsummoning her weapon, she took both of their heads and hit them together, knocking them out.

She bent down, using the blood on the vampire's face, to draw a butterfly symbol on him. That way, whoever servamp he belonged to will know what happened. She then walked towards her Eve who was still surprisingly more shocked from the kiss than the whole vampire thing.

She reached a hand out for her and smirked.

"I'm _Croix_. I look forward to serving you."


End file.
